The objective of this grant application is to establish a core of support for personnel, supplies, equipment, and facilities for the Howard University Cancer Research Center Program. This core support will serve as the first phase of an implementation plan for the Cancer Research Center which is to culminate when the program occupies the new Howard University Cancer Research Center for which construction funding assistance has been received from the National Cancer Institute.